Where She Belongs
by LadyUsagi
Summary: This is about Diamond and Serena...okay it's strange but she actually considereds him to be the good guy!
1. chapter 1

Authors Notes: This is a Serena and Diamond fic so it's kinda different. This is only the first part and a lot of romance appears later in further chapters to come. Is it Diamond or Is it Darien…or Is it Both??? Just read and see. Note Hentai scenes are to come so…urm…  
  
Disclaimer: Note the Sailor Moon characters are not mine, (as much as I would like them to be). So I therefore can't take any credit for their character.  
  
  
  
Where She Belongs  
  
  
  
What we give to find where we belong.  
  
What if we had nowhere to belong?  
  
What if we were powerful yet venerable?  
  
What if we fell into the wrong crowd?  
  
  
  
Serena felt something growing inside of her. Power! She had no control over it and was beginning to lose all memory of who she was. Her family had died a few years ago in a car crash and her only friend Molly had left to live in America a few weeks ago. She couldn't stand being alone anymore.  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore! Somebody…please…Help Me!!!" she wailed.  
  
Flashes of light appeared and the ground beneath her trembled vigorously. The light swirled and revealed the portal. It seemed to be shrouded in purple mist.  
  
"What's happening!!!" she screamed. "Someone Help!!!"  
  
"That's what I'm here for Serena." said a strange, yet somewhat familiar voice.  
  
Out of the mist came a handsome male figure. He reached out for her hand and looked down on her with his piercing eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked her voice croaking more than she would have liked. The young man smiled at her.  
  
"My name is Prince Diamond." He replied. "I can help you Serena. Don't be afraid of me. I know how alone you feel. Let me help you."  
  
Serena looked at him uncertainly then reached out to take his hand, as he led her through the portal.  
  
  
  
What if we were led astray?  
  
What if we were so lost, that any path would seem right?  
  
What if manipulation gained control?  
  
What if you felt like the dark was your home?  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Serena asked, still clutching Diamond's hand, much to his desire.  
  
"This is my Kingdom of Nemesis." He replied. "It is my home. I hope that one day you will think of it as yours."  
  
Serena looked around at the dark walls, which appeared to be made of glass. Every now and then a crystal or a piece of red silk would pass as decoration.  
  
Diamond led her around, showing her the entire kingdom. He finally had his desire to have Serena as his. He hadn't even had to brainwash her.  
  
Serena was growing fond of Diamond. He was handsome after all. He seemed to comfort her, yet something didn't feel right. She ignored this feeling and continued to follow Diamond, getting accustomed to his arm placed around her shoulders.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: The next chapter will be up soon so please read that too. Please R&R. 


	2. chapter 2

Authors Notes: Okay here's chapter two. Um…I don't have much to say about it besides…please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Please remember the characters of Sailor Moon are not mine (unfortunately) so I can not take credit for them. The credit must go to the genius who created them.  
  
  
  
What if we thought wrong was right?  
  
What happens when we don't know?  
  
What we're feeling deep inside.  
  
What if we just went with the flow?  
  
  
  
Diamond showed Serena to her room. It was large and empty except for the large four posted bed, with it's blood red covers and the wardrobe and dressing table also covered in blood red material.  
  
"Goodnight my lady." Diamond said kissing her pale hand.  
  
"Don't leave me alone in this strange place." Serena said also in tears. "I wouldn't be able to sleep at the thought of being on my own again."  
  
Diamond smiled down at her and embraced her lovingly.  
  
"I will stay if it is your wish." He whispered. Serena nodded.  
  
Diamond picked her up into his arms and gently led her on the bed so that she was half led half sat, leaning against the headboard. He sat by her and held her in his arms.  
  
Serena fell asleep in his strong yet warm embrace. Diamond pulled the covers up over the sleeping beauty in his arms. He smiled to himself. 'She's mine' he thought. 'At last she's mine and no one shall take her from me.' He leant over slightly to kiss her soft lips before letting himself drift off to sleep.  
  
  
  
What if there were people who cared?  
  
What if we didn't know?  
  
What would they do?  
  
What if they tried to bring you back?  
  
  
  
A breeze sweeping into the room awoke Serena. A young man stood outside at the window watching her. She looked at the figure stood in a black tuxedo and holding a rose. His eyes could not be seen through his half mask but he could see hers.  
  
Serena blinked when she looked again he was gone. She leaned over to the sleeping Diamond beside her still holding her close. She lightly kissed his forehead and closed her eyes once more.  
  
Prince Darien had seen this. She had kissed Diamond and was sharing a bed with him, and the look in her eyes as she stared at him was one of love. Love which she had once held for him. 'What mind tricks and brainwashing has been suppressed upon you my love?' he whispered to himself.  
  
"None." Came a blank reply. Darien turned.  
  
"But Mercury…this is Diamond…she cannot really love someone so evil." He said.  
  
"She knew nothing of her past and is just realising her power. She was alone and venerable." Mercury explained. "Diamond has taken advantage of this and as far as Serena is concerned he's on her side."  
  
"I will get her back Mercury." Darien hissed, clenching his fists tightly at his sides.  
  
  
  
What is friendship?  
  
What is Love?  
  
What are friends?  
  
What would they do to get you back? 


End file.
